ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean King
Mean King is a supporting antagonist in The Super Babies. Background Origins Mean King was born in 2005, roughly a year after Brute Gunray. He was brought up in a nursery built along the NoHead base, where he would first meet his younger brother. It is implied that they got along quite well during this time. Training In 2008, both of them were taken in for training. Along with Hell Burnbottom, who was their older brother, they were raised and trained in a similarly cruel manner to their father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mean King’s lifestyle was rich, but cruel, in whole. Eventually, NoHead gave him extra training in the dark side after he proved he possessed "true promise." He also seemed to have an affection for Rotta Hecks, though Rotta never returned his love as she was already married to Greg Hecks. Hell Burnbottom trained Mean King and Brute Gunray in mind resistance. They became skilled enough to repel their parents. First NoHead War Eventually, Mean King and Hell Burnbottom joined the Shade Union. When Suzie, the leader, realized who they were, she made them the second-in-command. Eventually, the trio left for Niagara Falls, where they tried to recruit the International Alliance, which was led by Empress Zira Miranda Grover into the fold. When Burnbottom expressed they had no money or anything else of value to offer, Zira refused and ordered her bounty hunters to kill them. One, Avara, threw a knife at Burnbottom and Mean King caught it with the Darkness. A fight broke out as the three escaped. They were surround once outside but quickly reinforced by F-7 robot soldiers who battered the Empress' men. Mean King led the way as he, Burnbottom, and Suzie reentered Jalahessea. They were ambushed by Avara and Elmo. Elmo fought with Mean King and proved an agile and strong fighter, and tougher than most as he used his large hat as both a weapon and shield against Mean King's ferocious attacks. Eventually, Mean King brutally broke through the mercenary's defenses and beat him down. The bounty hunters were saved by their comrades, where Burnbottom let them go. The robot soldiers only managed to capture one elderly humanoid, Cedric, who told them to go to Zira's Palace after being threatened. Burnbottom had Mean King kill him for such basic information. In the days following the massacre of the NoHeads, Mean King gathered with a group of NoHeads in the crowd outside the public entrance, though only one of five stepped forward. This lone NoHead attacked the troopers stationed on the steps, urging Mean King to join him, only to be cut down by a hail of gunfire. Mean King and Gunray chose to retreat. Powers and abilities Appearances Superquack II In the post-script scene, a slightly younger Mean King is charged by his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead, with finding duplicate examples of documents recovered from the ruined Archives of the Third NoHead Base to authenticate the findings. Biography Second NoHead War Second Battle of Yellowstone Soon after, Baby Intelligence returned to the NoHead base, vowing to destroy NoHead’s sons or die trying. Gunray reported his success to Burnbottom, his new master. Burnbottom, who was pleased, told the NoHead he was coming to join them. As he arrived in person, Mean King revealed the secret weapon was ready. Mean King reported the police’s involvement to Burnbottom upon discovering it. With permission, Gunray dispatched RC-4 and a large majority of his army to crush them, considering them disposable. Mean King remained in the communications tower with Brute Gunray and Hell Burnbottom. Burnbottom left to deal with Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Intelligence as Mean King’s concern grew. Sheriff Bladepoint was able to work his way into the tower, before being captured and marched before the NoHeads. Gunray ordered him to surrender, but Bladepoint seized a sword and engaged him as Mean King looked on with shock. This was Gunray’s fatal mistake. The other police used the distraction to take out the local Rockets and held Mean King at gunpoint. Mean King was not worried at first, because he thought his Rockets would break through to rescue him. But his hopes of rescue were shattered when a refugee named Tyler destroyed the control station, deactivating his army. With his forces destroyed and Burnbottom killed by Lindsay, Gunray and Mean King were captured. Later, they escaped the court and returned to base unnoticed. Encounter with Sebiscuits Two days after the battle, Mean King reluctantly accompanied his brother, Brute Gunray, to the base Sebiscuits had set up, where he had fled after the battle. Once there, Mean King interrogated Sebiscuits and voiced his distrust of him. Sebiscuits' calm, reasonable, and logical answers to his aggressive questioning rendered him dissatisfied, but temporarily without retort. Gunray got down to the point, asking if Sebiscuits could lend them a squadron of Rockets since very few Rocket soldiers survived the Battle of Yellowstone. Sebiscuits agreed to make it so if they could defeat him in a sword battle. Mean King and Brute Gunray both came on Sebiscuits roughly, but Sebiscuits calmly met their strides with his own. The two brothers won out in the end, and Sebiscuits promised that "you can have half of whatever I have, and will create." Satisfied, both of them Apparated back to Wyoming, and the contingent of Rockets arrived soon afterward. Death Later on, Lindsay, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength were sent to confront Brute Gunray in his base, while Baby Intelligence and Force Baby met with Mean King in the Bench Store in New York. After blocking out Force Baby, Mean King and Intelligence dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the bench store. Mean King also expressed his confidence that he and Gunray were just as strong as NoHead, although Intelligence retorted that his faith will eventually become misplaced like his faith in the dark side. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as incredible sword prowess. The battle ended in a draw after Mean King’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two duelists apart. Mean King managed to grab onto a bench, but Baby Intelligence fell several stories. Mean King leaped after him, to which Intelligence performed a quick shiak to end the duel. Outmatched, Mean King met his end, and Brute Gunray joined him in defeat simultaneously. Personality and Traits Mean King was an intensely sadistic villain with brutal, violent tendencies. He was intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that he shared with his elder brother Burnbottom. He was egomaniacal and suffered from intense delusions of grandeur, believing that he was the most loyal son of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was a very trusted and loyal follower, as well as one of the cruelest NoHeads, always eager to electrocute enemies and his family members; Baby Intelligence noted that Mean King was “as mad as his master.” Mean King was extremely narcissistic and exceptionally arrogant. Like all the rest of the NoHeads, he thought good was overrated and useless, but was not above killing villains who displeased him. Mean King was a natural leader and took charge in tricky situations, such as during the skirmish at the Bench Store and the Second Battle of Yellowstone. Another mark of his decisiveness and ruthlessness was that Mean King took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead. Despite his cruel personality, he was not incapable of caring for a few people. He obsessively loved his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead, though he did not return his feelings because he was incapable of love. He and his older brother, Brute Gunray, also displayed a close relationship. He also showed affection for RC-4, training him to improvement. Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:The Super Babies villains Category:Teenagers Category:NoHeads Category:D.I.T. characters